southofnowherefandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Davies
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Ashley Davies is the daughter of late rock star Raife Davies and Christine Davies, and has lived in wealth throughout her whole life. She has suffered hardships of alienation and verbal abuse from her mother. Biography Ashley was born on April 21, 1989 to Raife and Christine Davies. She was raised into a wealthy family, mostly by her mother and a string of Step-fathers. Her father was late rocker Raife Davies, lead Singer of the rock group Purple Venom who slept around, did drugs, and was rarely home at all due to his constant touring with his band. Her mother is a socialite who is almost never home choosing to travel rather then raise Ashley. Her parents divorced when she was eight years old. She rarely got to see her father except on special occasions such as her birthday. Ashley suffers from being neglected, and as a result tends to crave attention; she spends her entire life searching for love, but the instant she finds it, she pushes it away because she does not know how to handle it and believes she will only cause her self and the other person pain. Ashley became pregnant after sleeping with Aiden but suffered a miscarriage which ended Aiden and hers relationship. After the break up Ashley turned to girls and slept around with various nameless girls quite often. It wasn't till Spencer showed up in her life that she began to allow someone close and to see who she truly was. Storyline 'Season 1' In the first episode of the series Secret Truths, it is revealed that at one point in her life Ashley was dating Aiden Dennison. After the two had sex, Ashley discovered that she was pregnant. She was going to keep the baby, saying that she wanted somebody who she could finally love and who would always love her back. She instead suffered a miscarriage and the two broke up. Ashley then turned to girls and slept around with various nameless girls quite often. After the breakup, she and Aiden rarely spoke. It is having Spencer Carlin in her life that results in her friendship with Aiden being restored. When Spencer arrives at King High in October of junior year, she first meets Ashley after literally running into her and making her spill coffee, books, etc. Ashley, who is rude to her at first, later apologizes at the gym. The two instantly become best friends, as Ashley opens Spencer's world to a vast array of new possibilities. Ashley's past with Madison Duarte is also revealed. Ashley and Madison were once friends in freshman year of high school, but once Aiden took an interest in Ashley, Madison became jealous and broke off their friendship. Madison made fun of Ashley because of her sexuality and found great enjoyment in harassing her. This continues throughout the first season. Ashley visibly develops romantic feelings for Spencer. It is clear that Spencer, who is beginning to discover her true sexuality due to Ashley, returns those feelings, but Ashley keeps pushing her away because she "wants her, but she doesn't want to hurt her". Spencer tells her that she cannot only take care of herself but Ashley as well, and the two share a kiss that leads to both intercourse and the start of their relationship. 'Season 2' Ashley and her father have a dinner, to which Spencer is invited. Afterwards, while watching TV, Ashley discovers that her father died only a short while later in a tragic car accident. Ashley is reasonably upset with her father's death and pushes Spencer away. At her father's funeral, Ashley discovers that she has a half sister (Kyla) and she realizes that all she ever knew about her dad was a lie. Ashley does not like Kyla because of what she represents (her father's lies) and Ashley becomes angry when Spencer tries to integrate Kyla into their group. She manages to deal with her family problems thanks to Spencer, who helps her along the way. As Spencer and Ashley's relationship progresses, Spencer tries to keep their love a secret, but Ashley wants it out in the open. She pressures Spencer to come out to her parents, but she is too afraid of what her devout catholic mother, Paula, will think. When Spencer's mother walks in on Spencer and Ashley during an intimate moment, she reacts angrily and throws Ashley out of the house; she tells Spencer that she cannot go to school because she does not want her to see Ashley. She hires a sexual therapist to "straighten her out", but it does not work. Paula begins to tolerate Spencer and Ashley's relationship. During prom, Madison apologizes to Ashley, saying that she finally understands how much grief Ashley and Spencer have gone through in order to be together. Tragedy abounds when the prom is the target of a drive by. Several people die, including Spencer's adopted brother, Clay. 'Season 3' Following the shooting, Ashley leaves for Europe with her mother because she "just couldn't deal." During her time away, she does not talk to Spencer, who is mourning the loss of her brother. Upon returning, she tries to talk to her, but Spencer is not ready and only pushes her away. Ashley later tricks Spencer into talking; the two kiss passionately for some time, but Spencer decides to break it off and stay broken up. She explains that Ashley was not there for her when Clay died, and because Ashley "didn't know what she wanted." This is their breakup and prompts Ashley to have sex with Aiden, which Spencer finds out about when Ashley shows up at school on the back of Aiden's motorcycle. This further angers Spencer. After getting her inheritance, Ashley offers Spencer a trip to Cabo, but she declines because they both need to figure out their own paths in life. The night before Ashley leaves, she talks to Spencer and tries once more to keep her in her life. After hanging up the phone, she turns over to face Aiden, and it is clear that she has slept with him yet again. After getting her inheritance, Ashley decides to drop out of high school and get her GED with Kyla. She and Kyla eventually bond and become very close, moving into a loft together; they both buy the loft with the money they share that they inherited from their father. In the mid-season finale, entitled "Gay Pride", it is revealed that Spencer and her mother, Paula, had been fighting about going to the Pride Festival. Paula tries to convince Spencer that she cannot go herself because of her schedule at work, but Spencer is sure that she refuses to go due to homophobia. Ashley convinces Paula to go by asking her what she is truly afraid of, and by telling her to go to Pride as her mom for the day, since "God knows she could use one every now and then." Paula and Ashley go to Pride together and meet Arthur and Spencer there, and Spencer finally realizes why she really fell in love with Ashley in the first place. After the festival, Spencer calls Ashley and says that "now it's her turn to open her front door" (which she is standing behind; a direct reference to "Can't Buy Me Love", where Ashley tells her to do the same thing before offering her the trip to Cabo). Ashley does, and Spencer is standing there with a trench coat on; she drops it to reveal her naked body, and they kiss, going inside of the loft where the two make love. After this, they are back together as a couple and while Ashley deals with much music-related stuff and her father; her and Spencer have a complication about their future together. Ashley questions if Spencer is across the country to go to college or staying in the LA. On the last episode, the series ends at a graduation party with Ashley giving Spencer a key to the loft no matter what choice Spencer makes and then Spencer tells her that she was not going to go. They then share a kiss and walk back out to the party.The next day Spencer move into the loft with Ashley In a 5 years later special, it is revealed Spencer and Ashley Davies are expecting their first child (thanks to Spencer donating her eggs and Aiden donating his sperm Ashley becomes pregnant with her and Ashley’s baby, a son, they name Clay) in honor of Spencer's late brother Clay Carlin who was killed in a drive by shooting at prom. Trivia *Her Yahoo! Messenger username is ashrockzz''Girl's Guide to Dating'', Ashrockzz.jpg Sources Davies, Ashley Category:South of Nowhere Characters Category:Girlfriends of Spencer Carlin